All The Things She Says
by CrazyBeautiful
Summary: A song fic to All The Things She Said. Ron wakes upin the middle of the night and thinks about his relationship with Hermione. It's really cute.. Give me a rate! Flames are welcome~ PG 13 for a swear word meaning poop *gasp*. Ron/Hermione Shippers Rule!


Title: All The Things She Said  
  
Author: Brittany  
  
Rating: PG-13 (it says the s word.. oh goodness)  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and everyone is JK Rowling's. She made it. I didn't. I'm writing about it. I own my computer and my box. Nothing more.  
  
Dedication: To all you Harry/Hermione shippers so when Ron and Hermione get together, I, a mad Ron/Hermione shipper, can say, "Told you so!" Aren't I a little ray of sunshine?

* * *

A pair of sleepy eyes opened in the fifth year Gryffindor dormitory. They scanned the top of the four poster bed in which the boy they belonged to was lying. Ron Weasley sighed and rolled over. Slightly opening the curtains that closed around his bed, he could see no light. It was still night, or early morning. He closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to overcome him. No such luck. As he lay there, eyes closed but wide awake, he thought of many things: his family, Hogwarts, Malfoy, his teachers, his friends. He remembered all the times Harry and himself had gotten into trouble, or just nearly escaped it. He thought of when Harry had come face to face with the newly restored Voldemort. Ron decided to stop there at that subject.  
  
Then he thought about Hermione. Why were they really friends? They never really got along, didn't really have anything in common, but they shared some of the best times of their lives together. He remembered that time in third year when Harry hadn't been allowed to go to Hogsmede, but he and Hermione had gone. They had so much fun. It was always the little things with Hermione; always the little things that made life so much better.  
  
And then he remembered the night of the Yule Ball. They had had an outright fight. Nasty things were said, tempers had reached points unimaginable, but somehow, it was Ron's only indication that Hermione actually, liked him.

_All the things she said  
__All the things she said  
__Running through my head  
__Running through my head  
__Running through my head  
__All the things she said  
__All the things she said  
__Running through my head  
__Running through my head  
__All the things she said  
__This is not enough_

What was it she had said? Ron had told Hermione how much he hated that Hermione had gone to the ball with Viktor Krum and not him. Hermione, who, even though at the top of he rage, was still collected had retorted a very powerful statement that had played itself over and over in Ron's mind for the past year.  
  
"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?"  
  
He had stuttered something stupid, as always. "Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
_

What did she mean by that though? Was she just giving him some advice, so that next time he could go with someone he actually liked? Or had she wanted him to ask her, and that was a hint?  
  
It was all so confusing. Ron wasn't even sure that he liked Hermione in that way, and even if he did, how could she like him? Hermione was such a beautiful, caring, intelligent girl; almost a woman at fifteen. She was so much more mature than anyone in their year, and Ron, well, he was just about the lowest on the maturity scale. Even Harry, who had done his share of stupid things, was well beyond Ron. How he handled such things of mass proportion, dealing with Voldemort who wanted him dead, dead!; and at the same time, passing his O.W.L.s with flying colours. It was something Ron could never do. He couldn't even get decent grades in transfiguration with a proper wand, let alone think about how some evil wizard was plotting to kill me.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free_

___

  


_'Yes,' Ron thought as he rolled over, 'she could never love Ron Weasley.' Wait, he had just used love. Why had he used the word love? Why did he care if Hermione loved him? He knew that she loved him as a friend, she always singed her letters 'Love from, Hermione' to both him and Harry, and no one else.

_All the things she said   
All the things she said_

_Running through my head  
__Running through my head  
__Running through my head_  
  
He tortured himself. **Why** had he used the word love? He didn't love Hermione. Well, he didn't think he did. He used the other fifth year girls to set a line. He had talked to them from time to time, but he knew that he definitely didn't love Parvati or Lavender, even as friends. Hermione, well, like he thought, he wasn't sure.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said_

__

Yes, yes he was sure. He did love her. Once again he remembered the Yule Ball, only earlier in the evening. He wanted so badly to know who Hermione was going with, not, he suddenly realized, just to know, but to know who was taking what he thought was his. When he saw Hermione on Viktor's arm, especially with Hermione looking as spectacular as she did, he almost cried. She had gotten pretty for Viktor! She didn't even know him, yet she was making an effort to impress him. Hermione had never tried to impress Ron, though she did many times.

_This is not enough  
This is not enough_  
  
But Hermione? Did she love Ron? Again he didn't see how it could be possible. But then he remembered how taken he had been with Fleur, the Veela. He remembered how bitterly Hermione had spoke of her, and how furious Hermione had looked when Fleur kissed Ron. That was a kiss he would remember forever, but it was beyond the point. Even when Ron had commented how well Fleur spoke English, even though it was very butchered, Hermione had scowled. Either she had a hard spot where Fleur was concerned, or she really liked, maybe even loved, Ron.

_All the things she said_

_All the things she said  
_  
It was too much to think about. Without him realizing, all this thinking had made Ron's heart start to pound; the kind of pounding that you could feel all over your body. He suddenly realized that he wanted Hermione with every fiber of his being. Not in a sexual way either. He just wanted her to be his. But he had to push that feeling away, he would have to sit next to her during breakfast, through morning classes, lunch, and dinner. He couldn't go on feeling like that, it just wouldn't work.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame_

___  
_"Ron!"  
  
"Nurhmmmmm."  
  
"Ron," a hand pulled the curtains of Ron's four poster bed back. "Bad dream?"  
  
"Dream?" Ron opened his eyes to see Harry standing over him. "Whoa! Hey there, Harry. What time is it?"  
  
"It's nearly time for breakfast."  
  
Wow. Ron had fallen asleep. He was dreaming his thoughts. Usually dreams had some sort of significance. Well, at least Harry's did. Again, pushing the thought from his mind, he dressed and followed Harry to the common room. Just when he thought he had parted with his thoughts, he saw Hermione in a chair reading a book, with Parvati and Lavender hunched over her. Parvati and Lavender looked up when Harry came into the room, but as soon as Ron entered, they broke into a fit of giggles and hurriedly went to the portrait.

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

Hermione looked up as the two ran away, and gave a grin to Harry, and positively beamed at Ron. Encouraged, Ron walked to where Hermione was sitting and she stood up.

_...Yes, I've lost my mind_

_...Have I crossed the line?_  
  
"What are you reading?" Ron asked, fingering the book.  
  
"Why, so you can make fun of me?" Hermione asked, a slight smile still on her face.  
  
"No," Ron replied, lightly touching Hermione's back, guiding her to the portrait, "So I can read with you." They smiled shyly at each other as they stepped out of the portrait hole.  
  
Harry stood in the Common Room, grinning. He had known this was coming.


End file.
